Young and Beautiful
by narukietyam
Summary: Magnus visited Alec in the middle of the night. He knew it was about to happen and he thought he was ready for it, but in his long life, he'd never been caught off guard like this before.


**Young and Beautiful**

**Will**_** you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful**_  
_**Will you still love me when I got nothing but my aching soul**_  
_**I know you will, I know you will**_  
_**I know that you will**_  
_**Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful**_

_**- Young and Beautiful, Lana Del Rey**_

"Magnus?" Alec whispered. The billowing curtains then parted and there standing barely visible..but he's still there, he's finally back, _Magnus._ _His Magnus._

"How did you know it was me?" Called out the soft voice Alec missed so much. He smiled crinkles around his eyes forming. He waved for the man to come nearer and sit on the bed beside him.

"I sensed you." He answered simply, eyes twinkling when the man moved forward and sat beside him.

"You sensed me?" Magnus asked and he saw Alec nod and he shrugged it off smiling ruefully. It expressed so much for such little action. _Admiration. Guilt. Regret._

__"So where have you been these past few years, Mags?" Alec asked trying to ease the pain he can clearly see emitting from Magnus. Magnus was shaken out of his reverie and smiled back.

"Paris," he answered.

"Ahh, the land of Axel von Fersen, what did you do there?" Magnus ignored the fact that it wasn't really von Fersen's land since the man was Swedish but indeed he met the man in Paris before. "I have been with Jem and Tessa the whole time, you know I made a promise to.." Magnus trailed off not sure if it's okay to say the man's name out loud again. He'd never mentioned it again after that one specific fight they had before..

"Will, I know you told me before," Alec continued.

"I did?" Magnus asked for a moment surprised at the indifference he saw.

"Yeah." But still, what surprised him the most was that he had somehow told Alec his promise of protecting Tessa and Jem he had made before with Will, it was something he held dear to his heart. It was an honor and a duty he had promised himself to fulfill for his shadowhunter friend. _His very first shadowhunter friend._

"I must really be in love with you Alec.." Magnus whispered in disbelief when he realized just how much he had opened up to the man in front of him. Alec laughed softly and rolled his eyes.

Magnus barked out a laughter and shifted closer to Alec. He gently rearranged the pillows and laid beside Alec, wrapping his arms around the man. "Did you know that I'm not banned in Peru anymore, Alec? The president needed a favor that apparently only I can do so he lifted the ban and let me in Peru, oh Alec, it's still beautiful there I really wish I could bring you there.." Magnus faltered.

"Hmm, maybe next time then, when I'm stronger," Alec shifted oh so carefully and snuggled closer to Magnus.

"My son looked exactly like me, you know?" Alec said in a hushed whisper. Magnus looked at him for a moment and asked,

"Are you saying that I should hit on your son?" Shifting a little, he leaned on his elbow and looked at Alec who was looking at the ceiling with a slight edge on his mouth hinting a hidden smirk.

"Well, he's blue-eyed, black-haired combination, it's hard to come by nowadays." Alec said finally tearing off his gaze from the ceiling and looked at Magnus, his eyes devoid of what Magnus expected to see: defiance, insecurity, jealousy. It simply speaks of curiosity and glints with well hidden knowledge from past experiences.

"You know I'll never love anyone as much as I love you, Alexander." Magnus whispered leaning forward to brush their lips in a chaste kiss.

"I know, Magnus" Alec answered. They were enveloped in the silence that came after, none of them saying anything, just basking in the soft sounds of their breathing and the occasional rustling of the curtains. Memories were being flashed on each of their glazed eyes, memories of how they first met, of their first night together, of the fun moments, of their first fight, of the war, them getting back together, their deal to let Alec have a family of his own, of Magnus leaving, of Alec's generous understanding and acceptance, of their longing for each other, of the slow painful years that passed with them apart…of so many other things, Alec realize. He had lived for so long with both sad and happy memories to associated with the warlock's name and Magnus realized that this short ecstasy he felt for the past few _important _years of his long life..is soon coming to an end.

"Aku cinta kamu, Magnus," Alec whispered after what felt like hours of silence, his voice quivering and as weak as ever but the impact of his words brought back flashes of images to Magnus of the young man he had loved and still loves so much. So much that he had never expected himself to fall for anybody else. And he knew he would never be able to do so again. A love as powerful and as true as the one they shared is rare even for immortals.

"Aku cinta kamu, Alec. I love you still." He looked at Alec's closed eyelids and he pretended that the man just fell asleep and lay back beside him.

He closed his eyes, for a moment he felt nothing at all and then flashes of Alec's beautiful eyes flooded his mind and the thought that he would never see it again hit Magnus so hard and for once, in a hundred of years, Magnus Bane let his tears fall freely.

A/N: Hiya, this was my first Malec short fic I've posted in Tumblr and I don't maybe I should post it here as well ;)


End file.
